The present invention relates generally to a handle for percussion implements and more particularly to a device for firmly and effectively holding plural percussion implements in each hand.
It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that percussion musicians desire the ability to easily create a variety of sounds and rhythms. To this end, a number of different percussion instruments and implements have been developed. For example, a snare drum has been made to sound differently than a bass drum. Also a drumstick contacting a snare drum is designed to sound differently than a wire brush contacting the same snare drum.
At times, percussion musicians desire different sounds from one beat to the next. However, because musicians have, at most, two hands, the musician is limited to two implements. Further, at times, percussion musicians desire to play plural "notes" simultaneously. When a percussion musician uses plural percussion instruments in each hand, a normal person's hand size limits the effective and firm grasp of more than one implement. This occurrence is especially common when a musician attempts to use two thick drumsticks. Although one can be securely grasped between the user's thumb and index finger, the other stick cannot be firmly and effectively grasped between any of the user's remaining fingers. Although this problem is not as apparent in the operation of a xylophone or vibraphone, the problem still exists.
On a related matter, musicians desire to play different sounds while using the same implement in contact with the same instrument. An implement held firmly in a user's hand making contact with an instrument makes an entirely different sound than the same contact where the implement is loosely held. The difference in sound is caused by the dissipation of the sound into the user's hand.
What is needed, then, is a device that allows the user to firmly and effectively hold more than one percussion implement in each hand while concurrently preventing the dissipation of sound associated with a hand held implement.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to allow a user to firmly and effectively grasp plural percussion instruments.
A further object of the present invention is to allow a user to produce a "bigger" sound that is possible presently due to the dissipation of sound into user's hand.